


Denial

by Krilymcc (KristiLynn)



Category: Lost
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-21
Updated: 2011-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-20 14:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristiLynn/pseuds/Krilymcc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Come on Shan. You’re moody, nauseous, your feet have grown, what, half a size since we got here. Don’t deny it, you said it yourself"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denial

“Your ankles are going to swell. You won’t be able to keep it a secret after that.” 

Shannon looked up from her magazine and sighed. 

“What the hell are you talking about Boone?” she asked.

“Your pregnancy.” 

Shannon’s face went white, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“Come on Shan. You’re moody, nauseous, your feet have grown what half a size since we got here. Don’t deny it, you said it yourself. Oh and lets not forget that you missed your last period.”

“Okay, you’re a freak for even thinking that you know that.” 

“Are you saying that you didn’t?” 

“So what? It doesn’t mean that I am.”

“It’s text book Shannon. You’re going to have a baby.” 

“Will you stop saying that?” she hissed, “Just because you were pre-med for one semester doesn’t make you a doctor.” 

“Then go see Jack. He’ll tell you that I’m right.” 

Shannon stood up and shook her head.

“You know what Boone, I’m not going to see Jack just because you think you’re right. You’re not always right.” 

“Just go see Jack.” Boone called out after her as she began to storm off down the beach, “Why are you being so stubborn?!”

The truth was she wasn’t going to see Jack because she had already seen him. She’d run all of her symptoms by him, pretending that they were someone else’s of course, and he had indeed confirmed that pregnancy was the most likely diagnosis. 

Jack had told her that if her _friend_ (despite how he acted sometimes Jack wasn’t dumb. He probably knew from the minute she opened her mouth that she was talking about herself) needed to talk to someone about her situation he was there to listen. And Shannon just nodded her head and told him that she’d pass that along but really she wouldn’t be talking to him, not about this. Because he already felt sorry for her. They both knew that the chances of her being alive to deliver this baby were slim to none, what with the lack of proper medical care, the crazy French woman and her crazy traps scattered all over the jungle, oh and lets not forget the random people on the island who come and kidnap defenseless pregnant woman. And even if she did somehow manage to make it to delivery it wasn’t a sure thing that they’d make it. Even in this day and age with all the medical advances, woman still die from having babies. The babies too.

Besides, it wasn’t like he had said she most definitely was pregnant. There was still a chance that all she had some crazy island flu and that she’d be over it in a few weeks. There was a chance, and until she was off this island and in some kind of hospital surrounded by Doctors that know what the hell they’re doing, she was going to cling to that.


End file.
